Cream
by Yami Arike
Summary: Songfic. Aya has a nightmare and goes to Yohji's room for comfort... but is that all he's going for? Major PWP. But 'tis good!


Cream  
  
A Weiss Kreuz songfic  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yeah, I just discovered Weiss and am now in love with Yohji ^^... he's so sexah! Anyway, this is the first of my many (I hope) Weiss fics, and it if sucks, too bad- Yohji and Aya's combined bishounen-ness shall triumph over all!!!!  
  
  
  
Cream ~lyrics~ credit to Prince  
  
Album: Diamonds and Pearls  
  
  
  
:note : the lyrics are describing YOHJI:  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
~this is it.. it's time for you to go to the wire.  
  
you will hit.. 'cause you got the burnin' desire~  
  
  
  
Aya cursed himself silently. What was he thinking, going to the oldest Weiss member's room this late at night? But.. there was nothing else to do. He HAD woken up from a nightmare. And he couldn't keep it to himself. So, the stoic redhead crawled out of his own bed and peeked in the slightly ajar door to Yohji's.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
Violet eyes widened. Why did Yohji have to sleep shirtless?  
  
  
  
~it's your time.. you've got the horn so why don't you blow it?  
  
you are fine.. you're filthy cute and baby you know it!~  
  
  
  
"Yohji.. I can't sleep." Aya said lamely, wincing at his own words. Yohji smiled, stretching his arms up languidly.  
  
"Nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah." Aya said quietly. Yohji noticed how reserved.. yet oddly panicked Aya looked. Like a deer in headlights. Or.., Yohji smirked at this, .. an aroused virgin.  
  
"You wanna come in?"  
  
Aya nodded, slipping inside and sitting on the edge of Yohji's bed, catching a cool breeze form the window. Summer heat made everyone restless. Aya glanced sideways at Yohji, whom was rummaging on the dresser for cigarettes.  
  
  
  
~cream.. get on top  
  
cream.. you will cop~  
  
  
  
Sudden images filled the Abyssinian's head, thoughts of what Yohji could do to him. A hot violet gaze traveled over nimble fingers, a soft-looking, experienced mouth- just what could Yohji do to him? How loud could he get Aya to moan his name in passion? Aya licked his lips. Just looking at those smirking lips curving around a cigarette unhinged his mind. Fuck. Did Yohji knew he could do this?  
  
  
  
~cream.. don't you stop  
  
cream.. sha-boogie bop~  
  
  
  
Aya wanted to lose control. To have Yohji dominate him, make him the bitch, and enjoy every damn second of it.  
  
"You okay, Aya? You look.. odd."  
  
Suddenly it didn't matter Yohji was the playboy with countless lovers. It didn't matter the two almost always bickered and snipped at each other sarcastically. All that mattered was right now, he wanted Yohji Kudou kissing him, touching him, and seducing him senseless. Aya smirked mischievously, taking the older man's cigarette and putting it out.  
  
"Hey! What the hell do ya thin-"  
  
Yohji couldn't finish because Aya tackled and kissed him. The blond growled carnally, yanking his mouth away.  
  
"Aya.?!?"  
  
"I want this." Aya said gently, and to show it, moved so he was lying back on the bed, wearing only his sleeping pants. His eyes conveyed everything he felt, and Yohji placed a reverent hand on Aya's chest.  
  
"You want what I want?"  
  
"Yes." Aya replied.  
  
  
  
~you're so good.. baby there ain't nobody better  
  
so you should.. never ever go by the letter~  
  
  
  
Yohji crawled on top of Aya, capturing paler lips in a soft kiss that grew more intense with passion. Aya moaned at Yohji's taste- a mix of some random alcohol and smoke. A hot tongue parted Aya's willing lips, and began to thoroughly explore. Meanwhile, Yohji's hands were doing some exploration of their own, running up the redhead's sides and leaving goosebumps in their wake.  
  
"Yohji..!" Aya gasped, gulping for the need of air as warm, moist kisses were trailed down his neck. Aya moaned, throwing his head back onto the pillow. Yes, this was it. This was what he wanted. For Yohji to make him feel like this, to be lost in blind ecstasy and only know that Yohji was the cause.  
  
  
  
~you're so cool.. everything you do is success  
  
make the rules.. then break 'em all 'cause you are the best! (yes you are)~  
  
  
  
Why was Yohji so good at this?, Aya wondered vaguely as said blond created a branding mark on a pale, slender throat. Yohji smiled satisfactorily. Territory was clearly shown. Aya was claimed.  
  
"Aya..." came the soft whisper. Yohji glanced worshipfully over the redhead. Aya was beautiful, he had always thought that, but now even more so as the younger man lay there, aroused as all hell. Aya panted, glazed violet eyes focusing on Yohji's smug expression, narrowing slightly. But Aya couldn't do it- he couldn't be mad or annoyed at Yohji right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
~cream.. get on top  
  
cream.. you will cop~  
  
  
  
Because all he wanted was for Yohji to make him feel passion like never before.  
  
"Yohji.. please.. I want.."  
  
"You want me to what, Aya?" Yohji purred, enjoying himself entirely too much. He nuzzled Aya's neck, then softly bit at a pale shoulder. Aya's fingers bunched in the sheets.  
  
"Stop playing with me.." Aya managed to say as the blond began kissing leisurely downward.  
  
"Playing, Aya?' Yohji asked between kisses, pausing to dip his tongue into the redhead's bellybutton. That had always been a ticklish spot on Aya, and he left out a half-choked sob, a mix of pleasure and laughter.  
  
  
  
~cream.. don't you stop  
  
cream.. sha-boogie bop~  
  
  
  
"Yohji, I want you now." Aya admitted, closing his eyes. Yohji stopped, and Aya swore he heard a small chuckle.  
  
"Wanting me isn't all of it, Aya. Are you sure that's all...?"  
  
"Yes! That's all!" Aya lied, turning his head away. Yohji smirked, absentmindedly playing with the drawstring to Aya's pajama bottoms.  
  
"You sure...?"  
  
  
  
~do your dance.. why should you wait any longer?  
  
take a chance.. it could only make you stronger~  
  
  
  
Damn him!!!, Aya thought, growling. How dare he try and get Aya to confess such a secret?  
  
"I know you're lying, Aya."  
  
"Yohji, I love you, alright?!" Aya finally snarled, sitting up, his eyes snapping open to stare directly into Yohji's. They were so close their noses were touching.  
  
"I love you too, Aya." Yohji replied, smiling...  
  
  
  
~it's your time.. you've got the horn so why don't you blow it?  
  
you are fine.. you're filthy cute and baby you know it!~  
  
  
  
Before pushing Aya back down into the previous position and kissing him senseless.  
  
  
  
~cream.. get on top  
  
cream.. you will cop~  
  
  
  
~**~next morning~**~  
  
  
  
Aya's eyes opened wearily. The first thing he noticed was the fact he had cuddled himself into Yohji's chest, and the sleeping blond had wrapped his arms possessively around Aya. The redhead smiled, lazily yawning and remembering the night before. The smile morphed into a grin. Yohji was.. well, he was Yohji.  
  
  
  
~cream.. right there~  
  
  
  
He was perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------  
  
Read. ANd Review. I command thee. ^_~ 


End file.
